seasurvivalfandomcom-20200217-history
Natsuhiro Ryosuke
'''Natsuhiro Ryosuke '''is a student from Tsubasa Academy's class 2-1, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Appearance Natsuhiro is a teenager with a slender build. He has bright, light red hair with bright, light blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt (A part of the uniform at Tsubasa Academy) with a pale blue hoodie over it, blue jeans with a black & white checkerboard pattern, a part of which hangs off his waist, and light brown shoes with a gold buckle and black soles. Personality Natsuhiro always do anything what he want. Anything make he feels relaxed and enjoyed cherish every moment. Even, he looks so carefree, he has a big responsibility with his parents which divorce when he still 5 y/o. Now, he live with his only mother and they are really poor. So, Natsuhiro get some part-time job since middle high-school at nearest shop/cafe. Natsuhiro was raised in broken-home family, made him really protective with someone who he relied on them so much(like his mom, or friends, etc) He always believes in quotes ' No pain, no gain ' since he still a little brat boy. No one can't change anything, without a pain on his back or his ass. History Born in a small town in Japan, he raised to become the only child and only son. His father just average employee in national insurance company. His father is a workholic and some asshole who see a women just like a doll. After six years of his parents marriage, his father divorced his mother. Natsu's(His mom call him like that) mom, named Shion take responsibility about his only son. They moved to Tokyo, a big city which they never step on it. Shion got a job as waitress at bento shop in train station. Lil' Natsu always alone in their little apartement room when his mom went to work. At the middle high-school, he decided to took a part-time job in nearest shop. Luckily, the shop owners are his girlfriend's parents who opened a fruit grocery shop. Yeah, he got a cutie girlfriend named Ringo Furukuma. Ringo is the one who opened his eye about his pity small world. She always said to Natsu " We should enjoy entire of our live-line, before somebody who we love so much will pack his stuff and go away.". Ringo is kind-hearted and polite. She is too kind for bastard like Natsu. He loves Ringo so much. Because she was opened his little pity world to the full-fill of stars world. Until, Ringo was told dead at Heavenly Host School. Ringo's classmate told she and three her friends did some ritual named 'Sachiko Ever After' and trapped in cram elementary school. Just two of her friends was safe and brought back a flower-hair who Ringo always use it to made Natsu remembered about his hero. Natsu just remember when she always said some sentences about enjoy his live. Just it. Half of his memories about his beloved girlfriend was vanished. Curious, he tried to get some information about the ritual and proof to him about Ringo's dead. Extra Information *His red coloured hair is his real color hair *He bought his P2P get after saving money for 2 years at his part time job. *His late girlfriend game him his headphones *His bunny jacket was hand-made by his beloved mom *Always has a cutter and some packs of bubblegum on his person *Even though he was born in Winter, he is really sensitive with cold temperatures *His favorite author is Haruki Murakami *He is allergic to cinnamon powder. *Current Inventory: ** P2P ** 3 Packs of bubblegum ** Headphones ** Cutter blade Category:Trapped Category:Students Category:Male